The Dragon and the Princess
by Sleepy-Hollow-4
Summary: The Fairy Tail guild is hosting a Comptetition, a race to see which pair can get back first after completing a mission. When Levy and Gajeel are paired together their feelings towards each other strengthens after something goes wrong during the Competition.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail has been created by the amazing Hiro Mashima, without this amazing author, my story would not exist. I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except for Watari. Nor do I own any of the locations except for Mandolus.**

**This is my first Fanfiction so it will be short, it won't be amazing and adding chapters may take some time but trust me I will get there.  
>Thanks, and if you feel like it, leave criticism, whether it be harsh or helpful.<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**  
>Master Makarov jumped up onto the bar's bench. "Alright you Fairy Tail Mages, this Guild hasn't been very lively lately so I've decided it's time for a bit of fun!" All the guilds members had their eyes fixed upon the little man, who was almost dancing on the bench. "Mirajane will explain what this fun task will be"<br>Mira stepped out from behind the bar. "This task will be a race to see which pair can complete the mission assigned to them, each very similar in difficulty." A soft murmur was heard throughout the guild hall, "Pairs?" "Do we get to choose?" "Are we going to be paid for it?"  
>Mira started speaking again,"The task will be completed in pairs. For you to win you must bring back the signature of the client you have just helped, to prove you did it, and both you and your team member must be present at the finish line."<p>

**Levy's P.O.V  
><strong>Mirajane was still talking about the rules, "I will now read out the pairs, Droy and Jet, Bickslow and…  
><em>Oh no<em>, I thought, _please pair me up with someone good_ I turned to my right and saw Gajeel staring at me, he was smiling, after our eyes made contact he looked embarrassed and quickly looked away.  
>"Levy and Gajeel"<br>My eyes widened in shock, I started getting nervous. I felt someone place their hand on her shoulder, it was Gajeel.  
>"Looks like me and you are partners huh Shrimp, just stay out of my way." He walked off towards the bathroom, his hair swaying as his body moved. I was mesmerised to the way he walked, my sight was fixed to his direction. I watched until he was out of sight.<br>"Paired up with Gajeel, eh?" Lucy nudged my side and started teasing me, "Don't get up to anything you two."

I started blushing, I could feel my face starting to turn red.

"L-Lu Chan w-what are you talking ab-about?" I stuttered, laughing nervously.

Cana came up behind me, "Oh just admit it Levy, and we all know you like him. The way you are always staring at him, we just caught you then!"

"I do not!" I shouted. I got up and ran off.

After the pairs were called the missions were handed out.

"Stop a gang of thieves in Mandolus" I read aloud.

"Seems like a piece of cake, Gi Hee." I turned to see Gajeel standing next to me,

"When did yo..."

"It's a race isn't it? Let's get going shrimp" He said, completely interrupting me.

"I'll go get ready I guess," I started, "I'll meet you at the edge of town in about half an hour"

* * *

><p>As I was walking home I didn't know what emotion was stirring up inside of me. It was like a mix between excitement and fear. <em>Spending a whole mission with just Gajeel, this will be a new experience. <em>I was almost home when I ran into Juvia.  
>"Oh, hi Juvia," trying to sound enthusiastic, "What are you doing?"<br>"Juvia is looking for Gray-sama, Juvia and Gray-sama were partnered up, Gray-Sama doesn't want to go and he is hiding from Juvia."  
>"I'm sure Gray will turn up, maybe he is just getting ready for the journey." Juvia's face lit up like a candle. She hurriedly ran off, searching for Gray.<p>

When I reached home I unlocked the door and walked in. I grabbed a few supplies for the journey such as food and water. I also took a small book just in case I was able to read it along the journey. I hurried to the edge of Magnolia where I saw Gajeel waiting, he saw me heading his direction and he jumped up.  
>"I-I'm sorry I took so long."<br>"Don't worry about it shrimp, let's just get going"  
>The journey to our destination was 7 hours by foot. This was no problem for Gajeel who was built for this type of endurance. His large body frame looked like he could run to Mandolus. Though my body was small. It took 2 of my steps for every one of Gajeel's. I struggled to keep up with Gajeel because of his long legs able to stretch much longer than my own. I had to bend over and catch my breath, I was practically running to keep up with him.<p>

"Ca-Can we rest for a w-while?" I panted from lack of air. He turned and looked at me, I thought I might have angered him. He started walking towards me, I flinched and closed my eyes as he grabbed my sides. I was being lifted into the air.

"Wha-waaaaa!" I screamed, he was going to kill me! But I landed on something firm, I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on his shoulders.

"Not a word" he muttered under his breath to me. He kept walking towards the destination.

"Tha-thank you Gajee..."

"What did I say shrimp?"

"Sorry" my faced started turning red, he was being nice to me. His shoulders were broad, muscled and strong, I had to force myself from rubbing my hands against them. His long jet black hair smelt of iron, probably from his diet. His clothes were rugged and smelt like they had not been washed in a while. A rusty iron smell infiltrated and burned my nostrils, it smelt like a forgery. After around 3 hours of sitting on his shoulders I started seeing sweat beads form on his brow, he was exerting himself for me. I was burdening him. I tried helping by wiping the sweat off with my sleeve.

"What are you doing?" He asked calmly but with a sharp tone.

"I uh, wanted to help I guess..."

"Well thanks shrimp but just worry about yourself."

_Why was he being so nice all of a sudden, did he feel like he was babysitting me? Did he feel like he was responsible if I got hurt?_

"Gajeel can you please put me down?" I asked almost too abruptly. I felt so ashamed, he had just exerted himself for what, an order?

"Um, you sure?" He replied slowly, like I'd hurt his feelings. He lowered me to the ground carefully.

"Thank you" I started walking and mentally prepared myself for the endurance I was about to go through, but instead of him walking his normal pace he stayed back with me. He kept glancing down at me and asking if I was alright. He was being, caring.

* * *

><p>We reached the entrance of Mandolus 3 hours later than we expected to be there, it was probably because of my slow pace. The town was a lot like Magnolia, the ways buildings were set out and the size of it. The only difference, no one was out on the streets, it seemed like everyone was indoors locked away. We walked around Mandolus for a while, not knowing where to go. Until we heard a crashing sound. We followed the sound until we reached the corner it was behind<p>

"Give us your money or you won't see your child again!"

"Please give me back my daughter! Please! Kill me if you need to!"

"Hehe, since you don't have money we have no need to spare your lives."

"Please, no please...!" A blood curdling scream was released into the air, but stopped instantly.

"Daddy? Daddy get up! Daddy help! Daddy!"

We heard another scream. I froze, two people were just slaughtered. I told Gajeel this wasn't what we were told to do and that we should retreat, but he didn't listen. Instead he jumped out from the corner we were hiding behind.

"You two, what are you doing!"

"Looks like we have another victim, eh Watari."

_No, please no, Gajeel come back please, just let us leave, Gajeel don't fight_, I thought. But it was no use, I couldn't do anything.

He turned and smiled the devilish grin at me, "Don't worry Levy, I'll be fine," but as he turned, the thieves took their chance. Racing towards him swords raised. There wasn't enough time to warn him, this time I'll be the one protecting you. This time, I won't be a burden. He saw tears forming in my eyes.

"Levy? What's wrong?"

"Gajeel, I'm sorry." And I launched my body in front of the oncoming swords.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:****Fairy Tail has been created by the amazing Hiro Mashima, without this amazing author, my story would not exist. I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except for Watari. Nor do I own any of the locations except for Mandolus.**

**Hi Guys, this is the second Chapter to my Fanfiction the Dragon and the Fairy. I'm sorry it is taking so long, hopefully this chapter is a bit better than the last. Please** **enjoy**.

**Gajeel's P.O.V****  
><strong>"Don't worry Levy, I'll be fine." I told her, trying to give her confidence. Her body started shivering, her mouth moved as if she needed to say something, though no sound was heard. I looked into her Hazel eyes, they glimmered in the sun. I noticed tears starting to form in her eyes. She was crying but she had a small smile on her face. "Levy? What's wrong?"

"Gajeel, I'm sorry." That instant everything changed. I saw her body launch in front of mine. I saw the swords of the two bandits cut through her skin. I saw her body fall to the ground limp. The smile still on her face.

"LEVY!" I screamed. The bandits were grinning from what they had done. I looked down at Levy, there were two large gashes in her body. A large puddle of her blood surrounded her.

"Hey Watari, looks like the little squirt is still breathing, care to finish her off?" He motioned his arm at her body, acting like she was just a piece trash.  
>"Gladly" He replied, he began raising his sword above his head, laughing like a lunatic. I stepped over Levy's body.<p>

"You so much as touch her, I will kill you."

"How about I begin with you then?" The bandit brought his sword down towards me. He sliced through my skin but I could not feel any pain. His quick slashing speed soon took a toll on him. I grabbed the sword with my hand and crushed it, the shattered blade dropping onto the ground. Before he could realise what had happened I sent my fist flying into his temple, knocking him out unconscious. The bandit named Watari stared at me in shock.

"P-please don't hurt m-me, I p-promise I won't hurt your f-friend an-anymore!" His body was shaking uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face.

"But you already have hurt her, and you can't take that away." My eyes pierced into his own, my breathing unsteady, shaking with anger. He turned to run away but I grabbed his throat and pinned him against the wall. "How about I take away your life, I'm sure you will understand. It's just fair." He screamed for help, but no one came to his aid. I pulled him back and smashed his skull into the wall, leaving him unconscious. His body crumpled against the ground. I looked at my arms and chest, they were covered in blood. The other bandit ripped through my skin. I was injured badly. But I wasn't focused on my own problems, I turned and ran to Levy. "Levy! Levy wake up! Levy don't leave me! Levy!" Her face slowly moved and her eyes slightly opened.

"Ga-Gajeel" Her eyes closed and her body became suddenly limp. I tried to pick her up, but her body was very cold. Her skin as pale as the sickness that promised death.

"Help! Somebody! Anybody!" but the town was still quiet. I looked around for something she could use. I saw the Dad and daughter behind me. He had a small gauze around his arm. I ran off looking in the houses for anything that would help. I found bandages and water in one of the buildings. I hurried back and poured water on her wounds, hoping that it would help to clean them. I used to gauze to wrap her wounds tightly to stop the blood leaving her body. Her temperature kept dropping. I took off my Jacket and slowly dressed her. I carefully picked up Levy, she was as frail and felt like she could fall apart at any moment. I held her against my bare chest any ran off carrying her in my arms. She was light. Her blue hair brushed past my nose as I ran, the scent of books was easily picked up from my sense of smell. I reached the exit of Mandolus and kept running.

I didn't stop running. I knew if I didn't run, Levy would die. The blood had stopped flowing out of her body but her temperature did not raise.

"Ga-Gajeel," I looked down to see her looking up at me. "Y-You're h-hurt." She said faintly, as if it took all her energy. I shook my head and looked down at her.

"Just rest shrimp." She shifted her weight and wrapped her arms around my body. It was, nice. I kept running. Dark clouds started forming in the sky. _Shit_ I thought to myself. Levy won't survive being wet. To our luck we found a small town, I didn't bother reading the sign. I needed to find somewhere dry. I hunched over trying to shield Levy from the downpour. I found a small hotel centred in the middle. I ran up to the desk.

"Please you have to help us, please! My friend has been terribly wounded, does this town have a medical centre or anything?"

"Im sorry but this town does not hold anything like that." The concierge replied. "We may be able to gather medicinal supplies and give you a room for the night, unfortunately you will have to pay for the room. I am very sorry." I threw 10 thousand jewel on the desk.

"Please just give us a room." I pleaded. He handed me a key and told me someone will bring up supplies soon. I hurried up the room.

I didn't take much notice of the room, I needed to help Levy. I carefully placed Levy on the bed and ran into the bathroom. I turned the hot water on to warm up the room for Levy. There was a knock at the door, it was a lady carrying a first aid kit. I thanked her and she walked off. I carried Levy into the bathroom. I needed to clean her wounds properly. I needed to undress her. I took off the jacket and bandages but hesitated.

"Gajeel, it's ok." I nodded and started to take off her clothes. They were unusable, they were torn and shredded and soaked in blood. I tossed them to the side of the room. I looked at her wounds, they were not as deep as I expected. I coated the wounds with disinfectant. She screamed when the chemicals made contact. I kept going. After the wounds were cleaned I wrapped a towel around her naked body and placed her in the baths water. Her body temperature started to rise and she was gaining her strength back. She was going to live. Tears started to form in my eyes. "Gajeel, are you feeling alright?"

"I'm just glad you're safe Levy" My body shivered, it was very cold.

"Gajeel, get in. You're hurt too and shivering won't heal you, you are going to get sick if you get too cold." I looked at her and she giggled.

"As friends?" I asked.

"Of course." The bath was big, big enough to hold me and her. But I paused, I wanted to get in with her but I didn't know what to do.

"Please?" She asked.

"Ok," I whispered gently, "I will."

I took off my pants and was about to take off my undergarments when I realized Levy was behind me. Watching. My face started heating up. "Um, do you, can you turn around?"

She was blushing and turned away. I finished undressing myself and stood in the bathroom naked. I wrapped a towel around my waist and slowly crept in the bath. The water was warm, it reminded me of the hot springs back in Magnolia. "Is it too hot?" I asked. She turned around and shook her head. Our legs were brushing against each other in the bath. She was blushing just as much as me.

"Gajeel, let me help you."

"Levy I'm fine, just worry about yourse..."

"No Gajeel you're not fine! Your wounds look terrible, stop worrying about me and let me help you!" Her face started pinching, and her eyes started to swell up.

"O-ok" I moved closer to her body. The started washing my wounds. Her touch was so gentle, I could barely feel it. Our faces were nearly touching. I kept staring at her, but she didn't take notice. Her focus was on helping me. A strand of her blue hair fell over her face. With one finger I gently tucked it back behind her ear. She giggled. She continued wrapping my body in bandages until no wounds were left seen.

"Levy I, uh," I started, "I can't thank you enou..."

"Gajeel, it's ok." We didn't say anything for the rest of the bath, we just stared at each other. After an hour I decided to go get us dinner. I hopped out of the bath slowly, trying not to disturb the water too much. "Can you um, turn around again?" She nodded and I got dressed. My clothes were covered in her blood so I couldn't use them. I walked around the room in my underwear until I found robes. I placed one in the bathroom for her.

"Thank you." She smiled.

"I'm going to go get us some food ok, I'll be back later." I called out and walked out the door, my hand raised in the air, giving a waving gesture.

**Levy's P.O.V**

I watched Gajeel's hand raise. His shoulder muscles tensing, and smiling in his goofy yet sexy smile. The water was getting cold. I painfully crawled out of the bath. I got out of the bath slowly, in fear of my wounds opening again. I looked at the bandages covering my upper body. I would be dead if Gajeel hadn't helped me now. The robes were warm on my bare skin. I looked around our room. Although it was small it was luxurious, carpet floors, leather sofas and a breath-taking view of the town. I looked around for a bed, it was big, big enough to hold us both. I smiled. _A night in bed with Gajeel,_I thought. The picture of us sleeping in the same bed together made me blush. "If only you knew Gajeel."

"If only I knew what?" I turned around to see Gajeel standing in the doorway holding plastic bags filled with food. A slight giggle escaped my mouth. A man who had just singlehandedly fought off two bandits and was covered in bandages from cuts and wounds, was now standing in nothing but his underwear and a white robe.

"What's so funny?" He asked. His voice was so masculine that him being in a robe made me laugh more.

"The robe, I-it looks funny on you." I laughed. "It doesn't suit your masculinity."

"If it's bothering you, I'll just take it off." He started taking off the robe by untying the strap that held it together. He soon through the robe to the side, standing with nothing but tight underwear, smirking. "Bette..."

"Gajeel! Put your clothes back on!" I squealed. "I said it didn't suit you, not it bothered me!" I went and picked up his robe and threw it at him.

"It's too hot though," he complained "can't I just leave it?"

"Uh-um, ok, I guess its ok."

"Gi Hee." He lifted up the bags, "I didn't know what you like to eat, so I grabbed a bit of everything." He took the food over to the table and unpacked.

"Ga-Gajeel this is, a-amazing!" There was so much food. Sushi, steamed buns, meat, stir fry and so much more.

"Levy, if you don't like the food, its ok just don't eat it. I just grabbed everything. Don't worry about paying either, my treat." He looked at me and laughed. "I-is this ok? I can go get something else if you want." I turned and hugged him.

"Gajeel, this is perfect. Th-thank you for everything!" Tears started to well up in my eyes. He started patting my back.

"Levy eat up, it'll go cold soon." I nodded and started eating, the food was amazing. But I noticed Gajeel wasn't eating, he was just staring at me.

"Gajeel, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not hungry." I picked up a steam bun and told him to eat it. He shook his head.

"Gajeel you have to eat, you're going to starve." I shoved the steam bun in his mouth.

"Ra-Revy," he choked, I realized trying to eat a whole steam bun may be difficult. He chewing until he swallowed a while later. A large breath escaped his mouth.

"Levy! What are you doing?"

"I uh, I was trying to feed you."

"I almost choked to death!" I looked at my knees.

"I-I'm s-sorry." He reached his arm around my waist and pulled me into him so I was leaning against him.

"It's ok." He laughed and after that he didn't say anything, he just held me against his almost naked body.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail has been created by the amazing Hiro Mashima, without this amazing author, my story would not exist. I do not own any of the characters in this Fanfiction except for Watari. Nor do I own any of the locations except for Mandolus.**

**Hello again, this is the third chapter to my first Fanfiction, yes it is bad and yes I'm not the most skilled writer but I try my best. I'm really starting to enjoy writing this and I hope you enjoy reading this. I'm sorry that this is taking so long to publish, but I'm doing well. Please enjoy!**

**Gajeel's P.O.V**

I opened one eye and peered down at Levy lying against me. _I hope she never moves_ I thought to myself. But my luck mustn't be very good because she sat up.

"I'm going to get ready for bed," she said "I'll be right back."

"Take your time." I called out as she walked off towards the bathroom. I saw a slight giggle leave her mouth. "Dammit!" I muttered under my breath. I picked up a bit off meat from the pile off I bought. "Augh!" It burnt me, it was still surprisingly hot. I went to pick it up off the floor but then I saw the bathroom door slightly ajar. I could see Levy standing there, her upper body covered in bandages. I thought about the bandits that had hurt her. My anger towards them flared at what they had done to my friend. _Why! Why did you have to hurt her! _I thought, but then I realized it was me who jumped out. It was me who didn't focus on my enemies. It was me who Levy jumped out in front of to shield. It was who hurt her. I felt sick. When I noticed Levy starting to walk back towards me I stood up and walked towards her. I grabbed her and pulled her into me chest and hugged her as tightly as I could.

"Gajeel? What's wrong?"

"Levy I'm so sorry! I'm sorry for being careless and jumping out. I'm sorry that I needed you to protect me. I'm sorry that I got you hurt!" My tears started running off my face and onto her face. "If only you had been paired up with someone like Natsu or Gray, even Lucy! They would've been able to protect you."

"Gajeel I don't care," I looked down and her eyes were stern and locked onto my own. "I don't care that I got hurt, I don't care about any of that! I care about you! I wanted to protect you even if it meant me losing my life. I wanted to help you!" I let go of her.

"Promise me you won't do anything like that ever again." She didn't reply, she just walked to the couch and laid down. "I'm going to go get ready for bed." I told her and walked off to the bathroom. I looked in the large mirror. I wiped the tears away from my face and cleaned my teeth. I returned to find Levy asleep on the couch. I picked her up and carried her over to the bed. As I was walking off I heard her voice.

"Gajeel, where are you sleeping tonight?" She asked half asleep.

"Just on the couch," I replied "Why?"

"Do you want to sleep in here with me?" my eyes widened in disbelief. Sleeping in a bed with Levy, I smiled. "Yo-You don't have to if you don't want to."

"No, no I do." I tried not to sound exited. "I'll go clean up, I'll be come to bed soon." She smiled and nodded her head. I walked out put the plates in the sink and chucked all the food in a bag and left it outside the hotel door. I turned off the lights and made my way to the bed. I lifted the sheet up and crawled in. She looked like she was already sleeping. "Thank you Levy." Whispered to myself.

"It's ok, see you in the morning." I think she was half dreaming. I laughed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>When I woke up in the morning I felt an extra weight on my body. It was light and barely reached my knees. I opened my eyes to find levy sprawled across me. One of her arms was tucked behind my back, the other resting uncomfortably close to my crotch.<p>

"Levy," I whispered into her ear. "Levy, wake up."

"Mmmrghh," she groaned, waking up. "W-What is it Gajeel?"

"Your hand," I said, "it's um, uncomfortable." She didn't realize what she was talking about until she moved her hand brushing over my genitals. My eyes widened in shock and she squealed. She sat up and realized she was laying on me.

"Ga-Gajeel! I'm so sorry!" She was blushing profusely. "I-I didn't mean to sleep on you or feel you up." I laughed at her reaction and playfully pushed her off my chest. I sat up and walked off to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the toilet." I called out to her, I turned to see her staring at the wall. Her eyes wide and her cheeks still red. I turned the shower on and washed myself. My underwear was still the only clothes I could wear at the moment. My other clothes were covered in blood and shredded. I dried myself off and put my underwear back on. I walked back out. "How are you feeling?" I asked intently, "Any better?" She shook her head.

"No, I'm still really sore, I'll be able to heal more at home, what time are we going to leave this hotel?" I grinned.

"We aren't leaving until your wounds are healed, don't worry I'll pay for it all."

"Gajeel, I can walk I'll make it back to Magnolia, as long as we can walk at a slower pace."

"That's out of the option. I'm going to travel back to Mandolus today and get our reward for defeating those bandits." I told her. "We'll be able to stay at least another week with that money." She looked up at me smiled.

"Thank you Gajeel, for everything."

"You hungry? I'll go get us something to eat." Before she could answer I grabbed some money, dressed myself in my robe and walked out the door. Walking past the front desk the concierge asked if Levy was healing well.

"Yes she is, Thank you for the medical supplies." He nodded and I walked on. The streets were crowded with people. Market stalls were open all along the street. Lots of the market were food stalls. I soon found a Crepe stall. I remember overhearing Levy talking to Lucy about how much she loves Caramel flavoured crepes with blueberries. I walked up to the stall and ordered 2 crepes. They smelt delicious. I also bought Levy a green tea, I can't stand the taste but she always seems to be drinking it. After buying breakfast I hurried back to our hotel room. I knocked on the door to let her know I was entering.

"Your back," she stated, "I was going to say I wasn't hungry."

"I bought us some breakfast." I placed the tea and crepe in front of her. I sat beside her. "If you don't like it don't ea..."

"Yum!" She cheered. "This is my favourite type of crepe. Thank you Gajeel!"

"I uh, overheard you and Lucy talking about crepes once back in the guild, and this is the one you were talking about right?" I replied. She nodded with a large smile. She looked so happy. "Thanks for the food." I heard her say and she shovelled the crepe into her small mouth. I tore off a bit of the crepe and chewed on it. I felt her head lean against my shoulders, I wrapped my arm back around her and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I slowly opened my eye to find I was alone on the couch. I must've fallen asleep. I looked around the hotel room. I couldn't see Levy.<p>

"Levy?" I called out. No reply, I called out louder but still no reply. I started getting anxious. I got up and moved around the room, looking for the solid script mage. I let out a sigh of relief when I found her spread out on the bed. I crept in next to her and fell back asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Levy's P.O.V<strong>

I felt someone move into the bed and crawl up behind me. I could smell the scent of iron lurking behind me. "Gajeel." I whispered. I felt his arms sliver around my body and began clinging onto me. He pulled me back into his own and buried his face in my blue hair.

"You're hair smells like cinnamon." he whispered seductively as his large hands danced gently on my skin. He moved his arm up behind my head and tucked my hair behind my ear revealing my neck. I could feel his warm breath against blow gently against it. Before I could stop him he started kissing my neck softly, biting ever so gently on the last one. I let out a soft groan as he did this. I turned my body around so I was facing him. I moved my hand around to the back of him and slowly crept up it. I gently scratched around until he moved his head closer to my own. He placed his hand against my cheek and pulled my face closer to his, and before I knew it he smashed his lips into my own, taking my breath away. It was the best kiss I'd ever had. He retracted his lips and smiled in that sexy way. "Levy." He groaned. I felt his hands move down onto my top, he started unbuttoning it.

"Ga-Gajeel, no not now, I'm not ready." He didn't stop he kept trying to unbutton it. "Gajeel please."

* * *

><p>I woke up sweating. I didn't know I was dreaming, it all felt so real. I looked next to me to see Gajeel had crawled into bed with me.<p>

"L-Levy, w-what's wrong?" He asked, just waking up. "Ar-are you ok?" He sounded worried.

"I'm fine I said, just a dream I said." But it wasn't _just _a dream, it was a dream I'll never forget easily. I smiled to myself thinking about it.

"Shit!" He cursed, snapping me out of my imagination. "I need to get moving to Mandolus before it gets too dark."

"Gajeel, do you want me to come with you to Mandolus with you?" I asked.

"No Levy, I need you to stay here. I want you to rest up I'll be back in an hour."

"Gajeel? Why have you started calling me by my name instead of Shrimp?" I questioned.

"Well uh, you see, I um," his cheeks started to flare up. "I just thought that you didn't like to be called shrimp is all. So I started calling you by your real name."

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden then? A couple days ago you treated me like any other guild member and now your wanting me to heal and asking if I'm ok."

"Levy, I'll tell you when I get back. I promise. I have to get going otherwise it'll be dark when I start heading back here." I saw him walk into the bathroom and he pulled on his shredded blood stained clothes.

"Please be safe," I called out to him as he was leaving. "Please come back." He closed the door and walked back over to me.

"Of course I'll come back." Then he gently kissed my forehead. "Gi Hee." I was bewildered. My eyes widened and I watched him wave goodbye as he headed for Mandolus. As the door shut I decided to go have a bath. I turned the water on to a temperature of my liking and left it to fill up the tub. I went and made a green tea out of the instant tea the hotel supplied.

"Hope it tastes good." I said aloud to myself. I walked back to the bath and hopped in. The water brought a stinging feeling to my wounds as the made contact. I got used to it quickly. I sipped the tea I made and read a book about the Ancient Ruins in Magnolia. By the time I finished the book, the water had turned cold. I jumped out and dried myself. "I should make dinner for us tonight, for everything Gajeel has done for me, I think he deserves this. I got dressed and went to buy some ingredients for dinner. The market stalls were crowded with lots of people. "Hmmm, what would Gajeel enjoy?" I asked myself. I came across a fish stall selling red rose perch, a delicious type of fish which was very rare. I walked up to the fish shop. "Um, excuse me?" I called out. A woman came out from behind the back.

"May I help you?" She asked politely.

"Yes, I was wondering how much the red rose perch was."

"500 jewel each."

"Could I please grab 2 of them please? I'm cooking dinner for two tonight and I heard this fish tasted amazing."

"Sure madam, the best way to cook it is by frying slowly." He instructed.

"Thank you," I handed her the money and she gave me the fish.

"Please enjoy." I walked off to find other ingredients for dinner. I bought lemons, tomato, lettuce and some spices to flavour the fish. For dessert I bought a slice of Cinnamon tart. I walked home cheerfully. I opened the door to an empty room. I moved the ingredients into the fridge and went for a rest.


End file.
